Transparent composite materials are known for use in vehicle and other applications requiring light transmission or visual transparency. Such transparent composite materials include windows or other transparent materials useful for light transmission there through, particularly in rugged environments and in locations requiring ballistic resistance. Such reinforcement further provides the window or transparent device with improved strength.
Transparent composite materials typically include a reinforcing fiber in a polymeric matrix. In order to render the composite material transparent, both the matrix material and the reinforcing fiber are fabricated from a transparent material. The materials are typically selected to include the same optical properties, thus minimizing distortion.
The geometry of reinforcing fibers also affects the distortion imparted to the light passing through the transparent device. For example, round fibers (i.e., fibers having a circular cross-section) provide prismatic or other optical light refractive effects that provide overall distortion of the light passing through the transparent device.
These transparent composite materials are also required to withstand high impacts and structural loads, and thus are required to have high strength properties. The strength of these composite materials is dependent upon both the strength of the matrix material and the reinforcing fibers.
The strength of the reinforcing fibers is determined by the fiber material, geometry and characteristics imparted to the fibers during manufacture, such as surface cracks, imperfections, and other inconsistencies.
What is needed is a fiber reinforcing material having improved surface characteristics over the prior art.